Talk:Chinese-American war crisis
Reasons for creating this page We have pages for all the other plots during 24 so I decided to do this one from Live Another Day and eventually the Margot Al-Harazi plot. I will not upload all at once as my computer has a bad habit of crashing so I will upload by sections so if it does crash, I won't lose all of my work. I've never created a page on here before so if I'm doing this wrong, feel free to let me know and correct me.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 04:52, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :It looks great so far! I hope you won't mind if I or anyone else make a few changes when you're done. My only concern is that the title might be a little too long, and I propose moving it to something more succinct. How does "Defense override conspiracy" or maybe "Sino-American crisis" sound? 06:08, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, if you're going to be writing this page in segments, it'd be best to just write it in a text editor (like Microsoft Word or Notepad), and then paste the finished product here. You don't want to be flooding the recent activity with a bunch of edits to the same page. 06:32, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Would but my computer doesn't have something like Microsoft Word. Let me finish my work before editing, I'm almost done and got an edit conflict when I tried to add a big chunk for the War Looms section. Fixed that, but please let me finish the job before editing.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 08:25, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Rename Should we rename this to "Chinese-American War Conspiracy"? I think the brevity better suits the title.--SuperbowserX (talk) 07:26, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm...Either that or the "Defense override conspiracy". Either way, the title name will need to be changed for sure for reasons above. BattleshipMan (talk) 07:30, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Go ahead, but again, let me finish the page (I'm nearly done) before doing that. Don't want some kind of edit conflict like I got earlier. Couldn't think of a better name so if you can, go ahead and change it. Just let me finish what I started here. Should be done in a little while.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 08:25, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, I can't move/rename pages on this Wikia (I guess there's a wikia-wide move lock).--SuperbowserX (talk) 10:31, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Admins have the ability to rename pages. That's why. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:04, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::The "pagemove" right is a separate user group, not just limited to admins: see Wiki 24:Pagemove for details on how to nominate yourself for it. As for this page, have we decided on a name? I'm kind of loth to name it a "conspiracy" when really it was just about one guy trying to get revenge on a country that betrayed him...so perhaps "defense override crisis" or "Chinese-America war crisis"?--Acer4666 (talk) 18:35, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think "Chinese-America war crisis" would do. BattleshipMan (talk) 18:46, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::I agree with the above.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 19:06, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Outstanding page so far. At this time however it looks like there is no mention of Stolnavich in "Before Day 9", which seems to be an important omission. :::::: Regarding the renaming to "Chinese-America war crisis": since "Chinese" is an adjective and "America" is a noun, one of those words must be altered for consistency. Such as: "Chinese-American war crisis" or "China-America war crisis". :::::: Also, I do disagree with Acer that this was "one guy trying to get revenge"... remember that this was all co-masterminded by Anatol Stolnavich, right? With that in mind, I'm more supportive of putting back "conspiracy" into the title. Ultimately I'd cast my vote for "Chinese-American war conspiracy". 20:06, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I'd go with the last one too since they mentioned that Cheng was conspiring with the Russians on this one. Whether or not Stolnavich was working with authorization isn't known either, but that's covered in the page too since Jack mentioned that to Kate. Oh and I didn't put anything about Stolnavich before Day 9 because honestly, we don't know anything about him before Day 9. Though if you mean about his alliance with Cheng I guess I'll add that to the page in the Before Day 9 section since I don't think that's there now.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 20:58, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah I had a chat with Nitromancer about this, and the main concern for me is that "conspiracy" technically describes any crime planned by more than one person, and I'm just wary of every event page being named "something something conspiracy" - this would be the 4th that is called that! We thought "Chinese-American war plot" might be better, but I dunno.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:50, January 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's the thing though: it was a conspiracy since Cheng and Stolnavich were conspiring together to cause the war. They made that pretty clear in the episodes.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 23:17, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I know it was...but so were the Fayed attacks in Day 6, the Second Wave bombing in Day 2, the Sentox gassing of a shopping mall, the attempted assassination of Palmer in Day 1...when we make these titles we should show a little imagination rather than calling everything the "something conspiracy"--Acer4666 (talk) 23:52, January 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Like I said, I'm new here. Actually I'm so new that I've only ever seen Live Another Day. I know, shameful right??? Been thinking of looking into the other seasons though. My parents loved the whole show and I remember seeing the last few minutes of Day 8 when that aired.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 00:30, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Have we reached consensus on this? The page has been moved but it doesn't seem like everyone agrees--Acer4666 (talk) 22:17, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::I know. But the original page name was way too big and you're pretty much wary to have "conspiracy" on the title name of the page, which is kind of the reason why I did that change. BattleshipMan (talk) 22:37, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::OK well I am happy with "Chinese-American war crisis" as a name, we'll wait for others who disagreed to chime in and see if we can get consensus before changing all the links!--Acer4666 (talk) 00:07, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Icon issue It is just me or do I see the the LAD icon on the left when it should be on the right side of that article? BattleshipMan (talk) 07:45, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Eh, no idea. I just started this page by basing it off of the other event pages on here. Dunno what I'm doing really and if I messed it up somehow, its because of that.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 08:25, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::You didn't put that icon there. SuperbowserX did and normally the icons would be on the right side, not the left. Something happened. BattleshipMan (talk) 08:35, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::K. Like I said, I'm new to this.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 08:57, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Fixed. For some reasons, the s''' in the "icon" needs to be there. if you just put icon it's on left but when you type icon'''s it's on the right, so... :P--SuperbowserX (talk) 10:29, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::They're two separate templates: the "icons" template is what is used on pages, and it calls the "icon" template which deals with displaying the individual icons. So always need to use the "icons" template!--Acer4666 (talk) 18:33, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Let the Editing Begin Okay, I've finished so... have at it. I did the best I could, but like I said, I'm pretty new to this site. Did some editing before on existing pages but that's it. Feel free to change the title as I simply couldn't come up with a better one but if you can, I have no issue with that.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 09:14, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, great job WarGrowlmon! :) huge effort with this page. :In response to some troubles you ran into - I would also suggest editing the text content offline, if you don't have word just in notepad or something, to avoid creating multiple edits in the recentchanges and to avoid edit conflicts like you ran into here. Once you publish anything on the wiki, it's fair game for anyone to alter...so best to just use the "preview" function or edit it offline. That said, if you do want to stop people from editing page for an hour or so while you work on the content, you can type at the top which will leave a notice telling others not to edit to avoid conflicts. Anyway, good job with the page, hope the troubles haven't put you off!--Acer4666 (talk) 18:31, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. At the moment, I'm going back over the page and editing where I used present tense instead of past tense. I mostly did past tense, but I did miss a few when I typed it so I'm fixing that. I'm marking them as minor edits when I do it unless I change or add something to a sentence which I did a couple times. I'll do that inuse thing by the way. I really don't have any sort of program on this computer to do it offline or I would. I usually don't create pages or that wouldn't be a problem. I intend to work on a page for the Margot Al-Harazi plot in a bit too by the way.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 18:54, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::You literally just need a text editor...there are online ones you can use for free!--Acer4666 (talk) 18:57, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Maybe, but I just don't have the time or the patience to figure that out. At the moment, all I'd need it for is stuff like this. I literally don't have anything else I'd need a word processing program for. Only other thing I write now is the occasional fanfic and that's all only one-shots and I could do that at the library if I want to do another one. This is much too time-consuming for that. And like I said, I usually don't create pages but edit them instead. I just felt we needed this for Day 9 and no one has tried before now. I'll do the Margot thing later like I said. Note that while I do do it in chunks, I do it in big chunks. I had a bad experience a few years ago when I didn't do it like this: I wrote most of the Carter Kane page for the Kane Chronicles Wiki (before it was merged into the Riordan Wiki, I also wrote all the battle pages for the Kane Chronicles) which was a ton of work and didn't post it, wanting to finish before I did that. My computer suddenly crashed and while I was able to restore the computer, I lost hours of work on the page as a result. Now I just do it in big chunks when I do a big page like this to avoid that.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 19:06, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I've finished all the edits I can personally find that need to be done. I've fixed all of the present tenses I could find to past tense (I missed some last night while typing it and needed to do some editing but that always happens when I do a big page like this) and changed some sentences around to make better sense. I will be starting the Margot Al-Harazi attack page soon. I'm thinking of calling it London drone crisis since it was more than just an assassination on Heller but multiple drone strikes through London.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 19:59, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Jack figuring out the partnership Ya know, I never got how Jack figured that Stolnavich and Cheng were working together. I mean yes the Russians did attack Jack as he went after Cheng, but Mark had given them the comlink code to track him in the field which he was in at the time so after he learned the truth about Mark's betrayal, that could've just been passed off as coincidence rather than a plot.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 20:58, January 5, 2016 (UTC)